wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 28, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The January 28, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 28, 2013 at Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Episode Summary Brodus Clay and Tensai competed in a dance-off There comes a time in every Raw Roulette when something absolutely absurd unfolds. Traditionally this involves William Regal, Goldust and some assortment of classy women’s clothing, but on this particular Raw Roulette, the baton of bizarreness was passed to Tensai and Brodus Clay. The two heavyweights initially landed a “Lingerie Pillow Fight” but were awarded a dance-off on a second spin of the wheel. Tensai sadly remained unaware of the switch and came to the ring in his finest unmentionables. Classic Raw Roulette. In any case, the WWE Universe got itself quite the spectacle when the two big’uns busted a move, with Tensai complimenting Brodus’ funk via a spirited performance of the robot when The Funky One posited that the towering gaijin shouldn't take himself so seriously. Oddly enough, emcee Jerry “The King” Lawler did not declare a winner to the faceoff, but frankly, we’re pretty sure we all won this round, folks, especially when we got such a spirited "DAMN!" out of WWE Hall of Famer Ron Simmons in the process. Kaitlyn vs Tamina Snuka Tamina Snuka looked like she wanted a piece of Divas Champion Kaitlyn the last time we saw her, and the second-generation Diva got her chance to put a hurting on the NXT alumna at Raw Roulette. With the rest of the Divas corps flanking the ring in Vegas Showgirl regalia, the two powerhouses collided in a surprisingly feral contest that took a turn for the chaotic when Tamina tossed Kaitlyn into the Lumberjills’ ranks. The Divas followed Kaitlyn back into the ring, causing the contest to descend into chaos that ended after officials clawed to separate the scrapping Divas from each other. General Divas’ dysfunction notwithstanding, it appears Kaitlyn and Tamina’s business remains unfinished. 3MB crashed Zack Ryder and The Great Khali’s Karaoke Challenge Coming off the heels of his debut music video, Zack Ryder’s stock in the recording industry has never been higher. So, of course, the “Internet Champion” was the perfect foil for The Great Khali in Raw Roulette’s Karaoke Challenge, which dared The Punjabi Titan to put his pipes up against Ryder’s own dulcet tones. But before Khali could put his own spin on Shawn Michaels’ entrance music, 3MB decided to — pardon the expression — stop the rock. While the leather-clad goons declared themselves the future of rock ‘n’ roll, Ryder professed that Khali was more of a headbanger type. The Punjabi Giant took the hint and quickly laid out Drew McIntyre and Heath Slater with a series of chops mightier than the mightiest guitar solo while Ryder administrated The Rough Ryder to Jinder Mahal, sending 3MB into hasty retreat as a result. Chris Jericho & Dolph Ziggler vs Team Hell No So, first thing’s first: CHRIS JERICHO IS BACK, BABAAAYYYYYY!! And Vickie Guerrero is the one who re-hired him, undoing the verdict of former Raw General Manager AJ Lee, who put Y2J’s contract on the line against Dolph Ziggler in a match The Showoff won last summer, sending the former Undisputed Champion packing from WWE. And despite Dolph Ziggler’s rude intrusion into The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla’s welcome back address, Jericho was game in submitting himself to chance one final time with a spin of the Raw (is JERICHOOOOOO) Roulette wheel. The stipulation was an odd one: Jericho and Dolph were to be paired in a “Strange Bedfellows” Match against the oddest couple WWE has had in years, Team Hell No. And despite an odd evening (OK, unusually odd evening) for the pair at the Royal Rumble — they retained their titles against Team Rhodes Scholars but eliminated each other from the Rumble Match — the champs were initially in perfect sync as they dismantled Dolph in the ring after Mr. Money in the Bank thought he could take them alone. It was Jericho who nearly undid the WWE Tag Team Champions’ hard-earned unity when he shoved Kane into Bryan and instigated a shove-off between the two (paging Dr. Shelby), but Y2J quickly undid the damage by punching Kane from behind and framing Dolph for the cheap shot. The Big Red Monster was none too pleased about that, and spelled Dolph’s doom via Chokeslam with minimal fanfare. Results * Lumberjill Match: Kaitlyn vs. Tamina Snuka ended in a no contest * Tag Team Match: Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Chris Jericho & Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) Image Gallery RAW 1027 Photo 087.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 088.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 089.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 093.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 094.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 096.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 099.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 101.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 102.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 122.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 123.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 124.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 125.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 126.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 127.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 128.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 129.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 130.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 131.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 132.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 133.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 134.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 135.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 136.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 137.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 138.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 172.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 173.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 174.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 177.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 178.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 179.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 182.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 183.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 187.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 190.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 191.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 192.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 197.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 202.jpg RAW 1027 Photo 204.jpg Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Aksana Category:Layla Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Natalya Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes